


A Siren's Calling

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Sirens of Cyan Bay [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Character, Intersex Character, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman sex, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Prophecy, Scenting, Sign Language, Soulmates, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Just as Otabek is starting to become accustom to human life, as well as teaching Yuri about the ways of the siren world, local fishermen threaten to kill Otabek if he doesn't return to the ocean. With this, Otabek and Yuri decide to leave together for the ocean to live with Yakov's pod alongside Yuuri and Victor.However, Otabek's mother predicts two terrible prophecies to come true with her mage-sight. Two from the pod must be sacrificed to save the others and humans will destroy the ocean the sirens live in.With death and despair imminent, how will Yuri find his place in a pod destined for change? How will life work out for all sirens?





	A Siren's Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is the final installment of the Sirens of Cyan Bay series and it will be in a few chapters. Sorry it took so long. I tried to work as fast as I could but I really got depressed recently when one of my longer one shots got really low views than what I expected (I know, entitled much?). For when I describe Yuri in his siren form, imagine the coloring and patterning for his Allegro Appassionato outfit and you'll have an idea what his tail looks like. As usual, my twitter is @RoseusJaeger and my tumblr is @roseusjaeger.

“ _Yuri, you need to focus if you want to be able to shift.”_ Otabek signs that with a calm look about him. He's patience with Yuri because he's learning how to turn into his siren form but it must be difficult since he's not a full-blooded siren.

 

“ _I'm fucking trying!”_ Yuri is using a slightly vulgar form of the sign to convey his irritation. Yuri is naked in the water while holding onto the dock. He's focusing all he can for his legs to mold together to form his siren tail and body parts. It's not working because he's not relaxing while he's focusing. It's called achieving 'zen' or something like that to the humans. Sirens have their own term for it in sign that doesn't translate well into human language and meaning.

 

Eventually, after fifteen minutes, Otabek sighs and takes off his own human clothes to join him in the water. Yuri doesn't mind because now he can turn his attention to Otabek. Otabek's somewhat stocky body is pleasant for Yuri to ogle and fantasize about their next encounter in bed. It's barely mid-March and Yuri almost wishes he didn't only have a heat in the autumn just so he can experience the extra pleasure his body gives him during that time when Otabek knots him.

 

Snapping Yuri out of his fantasy, Otabek signs, “ _I need you to focus to your core. Close your eyes...”_ Yuri obeys and Otabek switches to slightly awkward speech that he is still learning since he's deaf and can't hear himself. “That's it, luv,” Otabek pronounces the word 'love' awkwardly. Yuri feels Otabek's hands move to his hips before he says, “Imagine scales, bones forming together, your fins spreading out... Then actually feel it happen to your core of your being.”

 

Yuri really tries to focus but he can't focus with Otabek touching him or feel anything happen so he gets discouraged. He opens his eyes after trying his hardest and gives Otabek a pitiful look. Otabek frowns and takes his hands away from Yuri's hips to sign, “ _You tried. That's what matters... You almost had it before. I know you can do it.”_

 

That's right because Yuri was able to get the hint of scales to start forming on his legs but beyond that, nothing happens.

 

Yuri perks up when he hears his grandfather call out from the cottage, “Dinner is ready!”

 

Otabek has a furrowed brow until Yuri signs to him, “ _Grandpa says dinner is ready._ ”

 

With a grunt, Otabek nods and gets out of the water to put his clothes back on. They cling to Otabek in ways that is almost lewd. Or maybe Yuri is just hornier than he wants to admit. Yuri does the same, getting dressed and his own clothes stick to his skin because of the dampness.

 

Yuri almost can't believe that Otabek has been here for the entire winter, now entering spring in a week, and yet it feels like Otabek has always had a place in his family... as his mate. Perhaps it's too soon but Otabek and Yuri have discussed marriage. It's a human concept that fascinates Otabek because sirens find their soulmates by singing. Sirens have no need for marriage but Otabek understands it would be important to Yuri because he grew up as a human without acknowledging his siren roots. At least, as long as Otabek plans to live on land with Yuri, they plan to get married and try to live a regular human life.

 

Yuri almost feels bad that Otabek abandoned the ocean for him. If Otabek didn't reassure him that his place in the world is where Yuri is, he would want Otabek to return the ocean without him.

 

Once both of them are inside, both can smell what Nikolai Plisetsky made for dinner. It's beef stew with carrots and potatoes. Yuri almost chuckles as Otabek has to wipe drool from the corner of his mouth from the smell. Otabek loves beef. It's one of the things he likes the most living in his human form. Yuri is used to it but Otabek still salivates every time he smells it. However, the fact they're having beef for dinner brings some concern to Yuri. They only ever eat beef when they're low on fish.

 

Nikolai happily ladles beef stew into bowls for everyone. Otabek is still a bit possessive with food, an instinct from being born a siren, and is quick to take his bowl to the table and tear into the chunks of beef first before eating the carrots and potatoes. Otabek is half-way done with his food before Yuri sits down beside him and reminds him, “Slow down, Beka... You'll choke if you eat too fast.”

 

Otabek slows down after that. He is learning human language from Yuri since he can only hear Yuri's voice. It's useful to know because Otabek can read lips now of people he can't hear as well. Otabek learning how to speak also helps him mingle with other humans in the marketplace since they have to be able to sell the fish they catch somehow.

 

This winter has not treated them kindly, coming back to the topic of why they're eating beef is concerning. Normally in the winter, they eat crab, cod, and clams because it's usually leftover from their catches. Even with spring around the corner, they must be eating beef because beef is only purchased when there is no seafood for them to eat. If this keeps up, they'll be tight on money. Even worse, it's an indicator that the ocean waters they fish in are being over-fished.

 

Yuri decides to bring it up with his grandfather, “So, we're eating beef? I thought we still had crab to eat.”

 

Otabek perks up at his mate's voice and watches as Nikolai signs and speaks at the same time to include them both, “Yes, we're catching less and less in our nets and pots. The waters are over-fished because it's too dangerous to venture into deeper waters in winter.”

 

Yuri makes a sound of agreement before asking, “What if the sirens help us? They know the ocean waters better than we do. They should be returning to the area right about now because the waters are warming up.”

 

Nikolai seems dubious, replying in voice and sign, “The sirens help us enough during the summer, Yuri. We shouldn't impose on them more that necessary.”

 

Otabek starts to sign, “ _My pod, Yakov's pod, would happily help you. We always have. I can guide you to the waters where my pod lives during the winter and we can fish there if it's that desperate... I'm not unaware that the waters around here are getting scarce and the deep ocean is dangerous if you're not familiar with the territory of the monstrous beasts that live there.”_

 

Both Yuri and Nikolai stare in amazement. Yakov's pod has always been helpful in the summer but Nikolai has always insisted they let the sirens be in the winter. But if Otabek is willing to help them and ask the pod for help for them, that would be helpful in giving them an edge in the seafood market.

 

Nikolai asks in sign, “ _Are you sure, Otabek?”_

 

Otabek gives him a smile and replies, “ _Positive. You're the only human my pod trusts not to abuse our help.”_

 

Yuri and Nikolai are amazed. This would really put them ahead in the fish and seafood market. The deeper ocean is inhabited by monstrous squids, water dragons, and other vicious beasts that attack boats and eat almost anything that has flesh. However, the sirens are the only ones with the knowledge intimate enough to know the territories and behaviors of these creatures. Sirens are natural prey for these creatures so sirens must use their intelligence to avoid them. If they can capture the fish and other seafood in the deeper waters, they can earn more money to keep the business afloat.

 

“ _Then it's decided_ ,” signs Nikolai. “ _We're heading out to the open ocean tomorrow.”_

 

Both Otabek and Yuri nod. They must do this. The other fishermen will not have this advantage so they must make full use of it. As they return to dinner, Nikolai asks Yuri, “Have you been able to turn into a siren yet?”

 

Yuri frowns and replies, “No...”

 

Nikolai assures, “You'll get it soon, I'm sure. Your mother mastered it pretty quickly; You should be able to as well.”

 

“Thanks, Grandpa.” Yuri says that in a flat tone.

 

Otabek finishes his stew and says aloud, “Thank you for the meal, Nikolai.”

 

Nikolai smirks and signs, “ _You're welcome.”_

 

The rest of the night is peaceful. No one really talks. Nikolai settles himself to work on his accounting for the business while Yuri and Otabek settle into their bed in what used to be only Yuri's bedroom but is belonging to both of them. Yuri falls asleep first with Otabek stroking his hair.

 

However, Otabek is awake for another hour because his mage-gift is tingling. He doesn't have skilled mage-sight like his mother but he can sense when danger is coming. He feels that there will be danger in the near future. Whether it be tomorrow or within a few days, Otabek is mentally prepared to protect everything he cares about.

 

…

 

It's the crack of dawn when Yuri, Otabek, and Nikolai haul their nets and crab pots onto their boat. All three are in wax-coated clothes meant to repel water. Otabek and Yuri stay on the deck of the boat to make sure the nets and crab pots don't shift as Nikolai adjusts the masts of the boat to catch wind and steer them out deeper into the ocean. The boat is wind and magic powered. The boat is an heirloom from as far as Nikolai's great-grandfather, who was a wizard of high elf descent (it's partly because of their high elf blood why all Plisetsky men and women have ethereal beauty about them even for generations down). The boat uses magic when there is no wind to propel itself through the water. This boat was once meant for war and battles when it was first created but the Plisetsky family turned it into a fishing boat because of how sturdy it is and it's ability to carry lots of weight. The boat transforms in size according to the roughness of the sea and the need of it's users. Right now, the boat is not too large but large enough to prepare for their trip to the deep ocean waters.

 

Nikolai shouts to Yuri from where he's controlling the masts, “Control the nets! We can't afford to lose any tools on this trip!”

 

Yuri passes the message to Otabek in sign, finger spelling what his grandfather said to his mate. Otabek understands and makes sure the crab pots and nets are tied down firmly. Soon, their boat is sailing out to the deep ocean. Nikolai has sailed the seas for many years and can navigate the oceans using a compass and his intuition. There's no chance they can get lost either even if Nikolai's sense fail him because Otabek is a siren who knows the ocean instinctively and from being taught from birth by his pod how to navigate it from under and above water. Otabek's mage-gift gives him a natural sense of direction if he uses a location spell so they know exactly where they are, even as all trace of land disappears from their vision because they're so far out in the ocean.

 

But they must go even farther. To go where the sirens hunt for fish in winter, they must go even miles farther than the other fishermen go; They must go where monsters live.

 

It takes two hours to get where they can finally stop because Otabek shouts out, “They're close! I sense my pod!”

 

Nikolai puts out the anchor with Otabek's help and they use a looking glass to scan the area for sirens breaching the water. After fifteen minutes, there's nothing. Nikolai asks Otabek in sign, “ _Is there anyway we can call them to us?”_

 

“ _Yes... Yuri does have a trace of an Omega's song voice. If they hear him singing, it might catch the attention of the Omegas in the pod.”_ Otabek explains that and Yuri blushes. Yuri might be part-siren but he's still self-conscious of his singing voice. He has been told by the village people he has a heavenly voice but his voice compares nothing to a full-blooded Omega siren.

 

Otabek has a soft smile as he encourages Yuri, “ _Sing, my love. Your friend, Yuuri, or Chris will hear you and get the rest of the pod to help us.”_

 

Yuri looks between Otabek and his grandfather, who both smile and nod at him. Yuri gets on the upper deck of the ship faces the ocean. He takes a deep breath and starts singing the upbeat tone of a sea shanty from the old times:

 

_Singing from the waves, An old siren plays,_

 

_Ringing in the caves, An old siren plays,_

 

_All the seamen fall from their ships to their graves!_

 

_An old siren laughs at his game! Bringing death to silly old Dave!_

 

As the song continues, both Otabek and Nikolai are enchanted by Yuri's voice. The sea shanty tells the tale of a deaf fisherman named Dave that underestimated the enchanting voices of the sirens and all his crew who could hear met a watery grave to the siren's voices. It's an old wives' tale but human fishermen take the story seriously of why the sirens must be respected. At least, most fishermen do.

 

When Yuri finishes singing the song, they check through the looking glass again. Nikolai grins when he sees a head pop up above the water in the distance and shouts, “Siren spotted!”

 

Soon, not just one but many, sirens start coming towards the boat in interest. Omegas approaching in interest at hearing another Omega from the boat singing and Alphas accompanying them to be of protection. When Yuri spots him, he cries out, “Yuuri!”

 

The Omega siren in question, swims up to the boat and signs, “ _Yuri! It's been so long.”_

 

Yuri inquires at Yuuri, “ _How was mating season and winter? Are you full with your mate's child?”_ The last question is meant to be teasing since he knows Yuuri found a mate named Victor.

 

Yuuri has a blush and stumbles over his signing, “ _N-Not yet... I didn't conceive this heat despite many, many knottings...”_

 

That makes Yuri blush because he knows himself what it's like to be knotted by his mate. He glances at Otabek, who has a smirk that says 'You're the one that asked and he answered'. Soon, many sirens pop up from the waves. Yuri knows several of them from Otabek describing them before or from meeting them from past years. A darker-skinned Alpha siren from tropical waters named Phichit appears; He seems to smile when he sees Yuri because he considers Yuri an old friend. There's Phichit's mates, his Omega Chris and Masumi (He doesn't remember the name of the other Alpha who also can hear Chris' voice), who are there. Victor appears besides Yuuri, appearing protective of his mate and curious of the boat so far out to sea. Yakov and Lilia appears, appearing dubious at first but relax when they see it's Nikolai, Yuri, and Otabek on board the ship. All the sirens make way for Yakov and Lilia, who are the dominant Alphas of the pod (Victor and Yuuri technically are their own pod but they are too small of a pod to last through the winter by themselves. They merge back into Yakov's pod during the winter for guidance and protection).

 

“ _Hello Nikolai, long time no see,_ ” signs Yakov to Nikolai.

 

Nikolai smirks and replies in sign, “ _It's nice to see you, old friend. I have a request I don't normally make.”_

 

Yakov frowns and nods for Nikolai to continue. Nikolai explains to all the sirens that the waters that the humans normally fish in are becoming barren. This is bad news because, although Nikolai is the first fisherman to venture into deeper waters, all the other fishermen will start doing the same out of desperation. The entire pod of sirens understand what this means for them. They will start being blamed for the deaths of fishermen that die from being attacked by giant squids, water dragons, whisked away in storms, and many other creatures and catastrophic events. For Yuuri and Victor, it means they can't return to the waters they normally live in because there will be no food for them there and they will risk being caught in fisherman's nets. The humans are cruel towards sirens even when they don't cause most of the deaths that happen out at sea.

 

Yakov grunts at the grim tale told by Nikolai and signs, “ _How can we help? I'm assuming you want our help for your catch today?”_

 

“ _Indeed, my dear Alpha.”_ Nikolai smiles at his old friend before continuing, “ _It might mean the worst for me without your help. Until the worse comes, I ask for your help to keep my business afloat.”_

 

The sirens watch Yakov for his answer. Yakov and Lilia share a look before Yakov responds, “ _We'll help. We trust you, Nikolai. You're part of our pod ever since your wife chose you as a mate.”_

 

Nikolai, Yuri, and Otabek breathe a sigh of relief. Yakov does ask, “ _Otabek, are you happy living as a human?”_

 

Yuri blushes when Otabek replies in sign, “ _With Yuri, I am the happiest man in the world. Living on land is not a burden with him beside me.”_

 

Yakov smiles at that before signing something to the rest of the pod that translates roughly into, “ _Search, hunt, trap.”_ It's a command used rarely because it's only ever used when sirens and humans work together to capture fish. Yuri and Otabek ready the nets and Nikolai pulls in the anchor to steer the boat to follow the sirens.

 

The sirens lead them a few miles north. They know what to do. Yuri can hear Yuuri and Chris' signal from Yakov to drop the net into the water. Otabek and Yuri do so and the sirens do most of the work after that. The sirens scare the fish into the net from all angles, trapping them with nowhere to go. There's a signal to pull up the net and Yuri and Otabek start reeling in the net... but are immediately met with the screeching sound of many distressed sirens.

 

Yuri almost has to cover his ears because a distressed siren has a very grating sound but a whole pod of them crying out is worse. Otabek has a stressed scent that Yuri can smell, obvious that the distress of his pod is affecting him, but they fully reel in the nets to see why the sirens are upset.

 

In the net, everyone on the boat gasps at the sight, Victor is tangled in the nets along with the catch. The worst of the cries from the sirens is from Yuuri, who has past trauma with his sister being caught in a net and almost kidnapped by humans. Otabek is the first to rush and start untangling Victor from the nets. Victor is thrashing in panic, which causes the net to painfully dig into his scales. Otabek can't get Victor to calm down enough to free him so Nikolai intervenes. Yuri can see all the sirens breach the surface, worried what will happen to Victor.

 

Yuri gets Yuuri's attention to ask him, “ _Can you use your voice to calm your mate? We can free him from the nets if he stops thrashing.”_

 

Yuuri is crying and in a panic but he tries to use his voice to say, “V-Victor, you need to lay still so they can f-free you from the nets!”

 

Victor seems to calm, hearing his mate's voice. They hear Victor call out, “Yuuri, it hurts... I don't want to die!”

 

Although Victor can't hear anyone but Yuuri speak, Nikolai still says irritably out loud, “You're not going to die, you stupid Alpha. You should know better than to swim into nets...”

 

When Victor thrashes again, Otabek does something that surprises Yuri and Nikolai. He slaps Victor across the face to make him stop thrashing. Victor stares wide-eyed at Otabek as Otabek signs, “ _Hold still or I will slap you again, you piece of shit.”_

 

Victor holds still after that but he has a sour look on his face as his pod mate frees him from the nets. Otabek and Victor do not have a good past together. They are rivals for being the successor to Yakov's pod, even if Victor insists that he and Yuuri are their own pod and Otabek is mated to a part-siren who lives on land. When Victor is freed from the nets, Otabek picks him up bridal style from the pile of fish inside the nets and carries him to the side of the boat to unceremoniously dump Victor back into the ocean. Yuuri swims over to Victor to comfort his mate over the ordeal. Victor has a look that isn't common for him; It's embarrassment as he's scolded by Yakov to not swim into the paths of fishing nets and for his lack of thinking.

 

Nikolai apologizes to the pod for the incident in sign and the pod seems to forgive him since it's Victor's own fault for being stupid enough to swim into a net. Next, the pod waits hungrily at the side of the boat while Nikolai throws back part of his catch to reward the pod for helping him. They eat their share of the catch happily. This is the biggest perk for the sirens helping out Nikolai. Nikolai shares his catch for their hard work.

 

Eventually, they say their goodbyes and Nikolai steers the boat back towards shore. Yuri considers it a success. Their catch was larger than usual, even with Victor getting caught in the net. They mostly caught sardines this time, which is in high demand in the seafood market right now. After Otabek and Yuri make sure the catch of fish is sorted and secured to the boat, they rest on the upper deck of the boat and chat.

 

“ _Was it nice to see your pod again?_ ” Yuri asks with a few gestures.

 

Otabek nods and signs, “ _Of course, but I do not regret leaving the ocean to live on land. You and your grandfather are my new pod now, my new family._ ”

 

Yuri blushes a little at that. He's touched that Otabek loves him so much in such a short amount of time. He hopes he never disappoints Otabek as a mate.

 

When they're about ten miles closer to home, Otabek tenses and yells out for both to hear, “Danger! In the water! Brace for impact!”

 

Yuri and Nikolai try to brace themselves but the ship is rocked as something large bashes into it. Nikolai is knocked to the deck of the boat and Yuri is thrown to where he's clinging to the side railing for dear life. Otabek regains balance and uses a spell to examine the waters for the culprit of the attack on their ship.

 

Otabek announces, “It's a sea serpent! We need to get out of here, now!”

 

Nikolai sees Yuri clinging to the side of the ship and tries to rush over to save his grandson. However, Yuri can't hold on and drops into the water. Otabek sees this and starts to strip his clothes, diving into the water within seconds in his siren form. Nikolai grits his teeth as he watches the dark serpent in the water and gets an idea; The harpoon gun. He's going to do all he can to save his grandson from the monster.

 

Yuri hit the water like it was concrete. He is dazed as he sinks into the water. The cold water envelopes him as he sinks, aware of a looming beast in the water with him. His eyes open, the surface is so far away that he might not reach the surface even if he starts to swim to the surface. Starting to struggle to reach the surface, he feels the presence of his mate in the water. Otabek guides him to the surface so he can gasp for air.

 

Panting, Yuri ask Otabek aloud, “What now? We need to get on the boat!”

 

Otabek wades in the water and signs, “ _I'll handle the serpent. Don't worry about me._ ”

 

Yuri tries to stop him but Otabek dives back into the water. Yuri takes a deep breath and dives back under to watch what's going on. Underwater, he sees Otabek circle the serpent aggressively to catch the monster's attention. The beast has dark green scales and a body that is at least fifty feet long. It can eat a human in only a few bites with it's razor-like fangs and sharp teeth. It's eyes are a disturbing orange color.

 

Otabek does something that Yuri rarely ever sees; Otabek summons energy to his hands and electricity is controlled and aimed at the beast. The beast is electrocuted and shrieks in the water. However, it lunges at Otabek and Otabek is almost bitten in half.

 

Yuri has to do something. Almost as if it's instinct, Yuri feels his body change. His legs finally merge together to form a tail and scales and he feels his body shift into that of a siren. His tail is a colorful blend of black, red, and dark orange. It looks like flames. Yuri does the only thing he thinks he can do; He sings using his siren voice.

 

Both Otabek and the serpent are distracted. The serpent is enchanted by his voice and Otabek is in awe that his mate is in siren form. Otabek has never seen a more beautiful siren form in his life.

 

The beast is distracted long enough that Nikolai is able to fire a harpoon into the head of the creature. The serpent dies instantly. Otabek swims towards Yuri when Yuri stops singing. They stare at each other in amazement. Both are in shock of what just happened.

 

“ _Yuri... You're so pretty._ ” Otabek can only marvel at his mate's appearance.

 

“ _Took me long enough, huh?”_ Yuri jokes but he is even in shock himself. He can't believe he found out how to shift because it was an emergency. But, he's glad he did.

 

Otabek scents the water with a scent of relief and both swim to the surface. They have to help Nikolai pull the harpoon out of the serpent's head and let the serpent sink to the bottom of the ocean. Once they're pulled back onto the boat, Yuri discovers how to change back into a human and Nikolai states how proud he is to his grandson. With the crisis averted, they start heading heading home.

 

What they don't know is that a fisherman in a boat is watching them through an enchanted looking glass about two miles away. This fisherman is Dave the Fifth, the descendant of the original Dave the deaf fisherman who had his crew killed by sirens, is watching with disgust. Dave always heard rumors that the Plisetsky family used the help of sirens to help with their catch but to see evidence of it and to see Nikolai's own grandson and his significant other are sirens is the final straw.

 

Dave the Fifth is determined to expose them and have them killed for their sin against humanity. His own family did not suffer shame for people to team up and breed with the fucking sea rats that are sirens. Closing his looking glass, he speeds towards the village with the intent of nipping this in the bud. He always knew something was weird about Otabek and the Plisetsky family and he saw it for himself.

 

Dave the Fifth will make them suffer for this. He vows to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this series.


End file.
